<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spending Time Together by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455012">Spending Time Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's lots of way to stay safe out in the wilderness. None of them are as fun as this though. Or as exciting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spending Time Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Spending Time Together</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Ruby sighed heavily as she slumped down, looking at the semi-rotten door they had closed and locked behind them. It probably wouldn’t hold up to more than a few kicks, even from someone who hadn’t had their Aura unlocked. But it was the best they had and at least it would provide <em>some</em> warning if and when the Grimm showed up again.<br/><br/>Ruby pulled out her scroll and frowned at it. The signal she was getting here was weak. It was <em>really</em> weak, too weak for her to expect any actual contact to be made. She quickly typed out a message to Blake and Yang, telling them about the situation she and Weiss were in and that they would be making a break for it to the east when the sun rose. She set her scroll to try and send the message out every five minutes for the next two hours. Hopefully the signal would be strong enough at <em>some</em> point during that for it to work.<br/><br/>That done, she looked around. Weiss was looking with disgust at the dirty, dusty house they had ended up in and was doing her best not to actually touch any part of it. Ruby glanced out the window and couldn’t see anything. Just ruined buildings along an empty, pock-marked street underneath the rising crescent moon. No sign of the Grimm. <em>Yet</em>.<br/><br/>“So…” Ruby said, springing to her feet and clapping her hands together, “that probably could have gone better!”<br/><br/>“Really, Ruby?” Weiss asked, her sarcasm even more focused than usual. “What part do you think went poorly? The part where we got separated from half our team? The part where we’re trapped in some ruined village? The part where we can’t call for a ride out of here? Or was there something else that I’ve missed?”<br/><br/>“Okay, okay,” Ruby said, holding her hands up. “This isn’t the <em>best</em> spot to be in, but hey!” She smiled. “At least we’re still alive!”<br/><br/>That didn’t cut very much ice with Weiss. Her glare cooled a few more degrees and Ruby shivered, drawing her cloak around her. She looked around for something to entertain themselves with. But there wasn’t much. It seemed that when this village had fallen, whoever had lived here had managed to take most of their stuff with them. <br/><br/>“Don’t get too gloomy, Weiss,” Ruby said, trying to put some cheer into her voice. “After all, in a spot like this, it’s most important to be able to keep our spirits up and stay happy!”<br/><br/>Because while the Grimm would be here sooner or later, there was a difference between some wanderers randomly coming up the street and an entire horde of Grimm pouring through the window because Ruby and Weiss were having a screaming match with each other over who’s fault this was. Something that Weiss knew just as well as Ruby as she bit off some nasty remark and curtly nodded.<br/><br/>Weiss swept part of the floor clean, waving her sword around and sending the dust and the grime off to the side with a few glittering glyphs. She sat down, cross-legged, on the floor and looked up at Ruby. There was enough space for Ruby to join her, so the little reaper did so.<br/><br/>Ruby tried to think of something to do to help pass the time and keep their spirits up. Nothing really came to mind except for sleep, and sleep just <em>wasn’t</em> a very good idea for both of them to be doing out here in the wilderness.<br/><br/>“I…” Weiss trailed off, looking far more nervous than she usually did. She looked off to the side and coughed. “I actually know of a way that we could generate some positive emotions, Ruby.” She shifted from side to side, looking <em>very</em> embarrassed. “It should work.”<br/><br/>“Yeah?” Ruby asked, looking up and smiling. “What are you think about.”<br/><br/>“The two of us, we could…” Weiss trailed off and a brilliant red blush appeared on her cheeks. Ruby frowned and then the light dawned and she started to blush as well. “Well, you’re a very attractive girl and I was thinking that we could…”<br/><br/>Weiss didn’t actually finish saying what she was thinking. And she didn’t really need to, either. Just the look on her face was enough to make Ruby grasp what her teammate was thinking of.<br/><br/>“That’s-!” Ruby squeaked, her hands suddenly fiddling with the row of custom bullets on her belt, “that’s really something!”<br/><br/>Ruby had always had a certain attraction to Jaune, though it had never gone anywhere. She liked Pyrrha as well and since the two of them were already slowly falling into each other’s orbit, it had just never really seemed <em>right</em> to do something about how handsome Ruby thought Jaune was.<br/><br/>But it wasn’t as if Weiss was ugly or anything. She was very… sternly pretty. Was that something that you could describe someone as? Ruby wasn’t sure. But it sure seemed to fit her partner. Although right now, as Weiss blushed deeply, she didn’t look <em>very</em> stern. She just looked… cute. Cuter than Ruby had ever seen her before, actually.<br/><br/>“I, um…I wouldn’t mind,” Ruby said shyly. “If it’s with you.”<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t?” Weiss asked, her head snapping up to stare at Ruby. “Oh, well, then, I guess that we should…” she trailed off yet again, mumbling the words so quietly that Ruby couldn’t hear them.<br/><br/>Ruby had never done anything like this before. She hadn’t even <em>kissed</em> someone else before. Yang and Dad and stuff, that didn’t count. There had just never been someone out there that Ruby had managed to get close to. But after all this time spent with Weiss over the past few months, was there anyone who could possibly be better? Ruby couldn’t think of anyone.<br/><br/>So, despite how nervous she felt, she pushed herself forward, crawling across the foot of space towards Weiss. Weiss flushed as she approached but didn’t pull away either. Ruby tried to get her nerves under control and didn’t manage a very good job of it. But as nervous as she felt, she also felt pretty excited and ready to see what <em>exactly</em> was going to happen as they continued.<br/><br/>Ruby might have been a virgin, but she still <em>knew</em> what went on in something like this. She had sex ed classes. She had read almost three whole paragraphs of <em>Ninjas of Love</em> before Blake had burst in and hid the book in a new location Ruby had never been able to find. And, of course, there were Yang’s occasionally stories about the kind of fun she could get up to, though Ruby would rather cut her own ears off than picture her big sister getting down and dirty with anyone.<br/><br/>The point was that Ruby had <em>some</em> idea, not just of how pregnancy worked, but the other fun things you could do with someone else. And she kind of liked the idea and <em>really</em> liked the idea of doing it with Weiss in particular.<br/><br/>So as the two of them shared their first kiss with each other, nervousness and arousal were both building up at a quick rate inside of Ruby. She was starting to vibrate from the tension and she just couldn’t believe that she might actually be doing this with Weiss. It wasn’t the most romantic of locations, but that had to be alright, because it was <em>Weiss</em> that Ruby was doing it with.<br/><br/>Weiss moaned softly as she kissed Ruby back, putting one hand on her shoulder and holding her close as they kept on kissing. Their tongues were poking out and pressing against one another as they held each other tight and Ruby shivered, feeling a <em>need</em> forming inside of her lower belly, a need that she knew that only Weiss could take care of. Because there was no way simply masturbating was going to cut it, not anymore.<br/><br/>“Weiss,” Ruby moaned as she pulled back, feeling heat running through her entire body.<br/><br/>“Ruby,” Weiss said in a much softer tone as she looked away, two large dots of red on her cheeks.<br/><br/>Ruby shifted around, not entirely sure how to continue from here. There was a huge gap between kissing a really cute girl and ending up naked in the missionary position, wasn’t there? Should she… Or maybe… The ideas sputtered off into nothingness before Ruby could really make sense of them. She just shifted her weight from side to side, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with such a pretty girl as Weiss here in front of her.<br/><br/>Luckily, Weiss took charge of things, as she pretty often did. She reached up and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby jumped about a foot into the air and she <em>did</em> squeak, but she didn’t do much more. She just looked at Weiss with a big blush on her face as Weiss looked back at her.<br/><br/>Then Weiss was pushing her down to the ground, gently lowering her to the floor. Ruby let it happen, swallowing as she started up at Weiss. Weiss looked pretty nervous too, but she also looked <em>determined. </em>Like she was going to keep on going and make sure that, no matter what, this ended up feeling good for the both of them.<br/><br/>Weiss reached down and kissed Ruby again. It felt just as good as it had before and Ruby moaned into the kiss, reaching up and running her hands up and down along Weiss’s body as the two of them made out. She couldn’t quite work up the nerve to go to Weiss’s boobs, but she <em>did</em> touch Weiss’s shoulders and sides. And that still felt pretty good.<br/><br/>Weiss broke the kiss and leaned back up. Ruby watched in fascination as Weiss started to strip, removing first her bolero jacket and then her white dress. She looked really pretty in her underwear, but she stopped and looked down at Ruby.<br/><br/>“Well?” Weiss asked. “Are you just going to stay clothed the entire time or are you going to join me?”<br/><br/>“Right! Sorry, Weiss,” Ruby squeaked, starting to wiggle out of her clothing at the reminder.<br/><br/>She went a <em>lot</em> faster than Weiss had, even though she had a lot more clothes that needed to be taken off. Ruby debated if she should keep the cape on before deciding not to, that she was going to be <em>completely</em> naked. If Weiss wanted to see how Ruby looked wearing nothing but her cloak, then Ruby would go and buy another one. She wasn’t going to have sex in the cloak that her mother had given her, though.<br/><br/>Ruby and Weiss had seen each other naked before. But there was something <em>more</em> about seeing one another naked now. Now that they meant for each other to see this, instead of it just being for a few minutes as they got dressed after a shower or something. Ruby swallowed as she ran her eyes over Weiss’s body, knowing that Weiss was doing the exact same thing.<br/><br/>Weiss was cute. Really tiny, but really cute. She was the only person Ruby knew who had tinier breasts than Ruby, even though she was two years older. Or maybe Ruby’s perception was just warped from Yang and Blake and Nora and Pyrrha and Professor Goodwitch. Weiss’s delicate frame just looked so <em>nice</em> and she looked so pretty and Ruby just wanted to pick her up and squeeze and hold her.<br/><br/>Weiss’s dick looked pretty cute as well. It seemed a manageable size, waving back and forth in front of Weiss’s body. This was the first time that Ruby had ever seen it hard but she thought she could manage it inside of her.<br/><br/>Ruby had known about Weiss’s dick, of course. They were teammates, after all. And while teammates might not have shared <em>everything</em>, at the very least, it was hard to hide the details of their bodies from each other when they all shared a bathroom.<br/><br/>Ruby thought that wrapping her hand around Weiss’s cock would make her feel good. So she did just that, reaching down and getting as firm of a grip as she could on the stiff rod poking up. Weiss hissed and a flash of pain flashed over her face. Ruby relaxed the grip a lot. Then she started to stroke her hand up and down, gliding along the shaft. It felt… weird, really. Not quite like anything else that Ruby had ever done. But that didn’t mean that it felt <em>bad</em>, just that it wasn’t something Ruby was used to. And as she looked at Weiss’s face, Ruby thought that she could adjust to something new <em>really quickly</em> if it meant being able to see Weiss looking like this. The pale-skinned girl was just so <em>cute</em> like this.<br/><br/>“Lay back down,” Weiss said, putting a hand on Ruby’s chest, just above her breasts and slowly pushing backwards.<br/><br/>Ruby did so, wiggling around and trying to get comfortable without a pillow to rest her head on. She looked up at Weiss. Despite what the heiress might hope for, she didn’t look much more intimidating looming above Ruby than she did when they were both standing up. Maybe it was because Weiss had lost quite a few inches now that she wasn’t wearing heels.<br/><br/>Weiss ran her eyes up and down along Ruby’s body and she got a pretty funny look in her eyes as she stared. She looked… turned on. Ruby found it kind of hard to believe that anyone could actually get aroused by her. She knew that she was cute, but there was a difference between cute and sexy. But since it was <em>Weiss</em>, was it really such a problem? No, no it wasn’t even close to a problem. Ruby smiled and lifted her arms up, inviting Weiss to get closer to her.<br/><br/>Weiss did so, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Ruby, holding her closer to her. Ruby moaned, feeling Weiss’s body pressing against her. Weiss’s hard rod against her stomach, Weiss’s small but soft breasts against Ruby’s own, it felt <em>nice</em>. The two of them started kissing, exploring one another’s mouths as they made out. It sent wonderful tingles all through Ruby’s body as they embraced and she could feel a <em>heat</em> inside of her, a heat that was growing hotter and hotter as she felt Weiss pressing against her.<br/><br/>And <em>wetter</em> as well. Ruby wasn’t at all surprised to feel arousal starting to leak out of her and onto the dusty carpet they were both laying on. She shivered, running her hands up and down Weiss’s arms and back, feeling the muscles built up from years of dancing and swordplay there. And she could feel Weiss’s lips on her as the two of them kissed again.<br/><br/>This kiss just might be the best one yet, Ruby thought. Weiss felt so <em>good</em> pressed up against her and Ruby felt a shiver of excitement run through her entire body as they embraced and made out. Then Weiss reached up and grabbed one of Ruby’s breasts.<br/><br/>And that felt <em>way</em> more than good. Ruby moaned, her body moving on its own and pressing the breast even more firmly against Weiss’s hand. She looked up at Weiss, spreading her legs further and further apart, showing off how wet and ready she was for her partner to slide on into her.<br/><br/>Weiss didn’t take the hint and there was just no way that Ruby was going to <em>say</em> something like that. Instead, she just shivered and felt Weiss touch her body some more, in ways that made her feel so <em>good</em> and so <em>turned on</em> and so <em>ready</em> for whatever else Weiss was going to do with her.<br/><br/>“You look so pretty, Ruby,” Weiss said in a hungry tone. “I just want to…” she trailed off, hands gesturing.<br/><br/>“You can do whatever you like,” Ruby said shyly. “I don’t mind.”<br/><br/>She <em>really</em> wouldn’t mind if it meant getting Weiss inside of her. That would be good. That would be really, really good, she knew. She just wanted Weiss to fuck her. Ruby was <em>more</em> than ready for that. She couldn’t wait.<br/><br/>While she waited for Weiss to take charge and fuck her, Ruby reached up to grab one of Weiss’s own breasts. It very easily fit in the palm of her hand, with quite a bit of room to spare. But that wasn’t really a problem, was it? Not at all. Ruby could just touch her partner’s body and squeeze down and see the wonderful expressions that passed over Weiss’s face.<br/><br/>“Ruby,” Weiss said softly. “Do you know how hot you look, right now?”<br/><br/>Ruby shook her head. She glanced down at her naked body. Okay, maybe she looked <em>kind of </em>good, but not nearly as good as Weiss would be looking, right? Right.<br/><br/>“I can’t take it anymore,” Weiss said with a moan, grabbing her dick and pushing the tip against Ruby’s pussy. “Are you ready to take it, Ruby?”<br/><br/>Ruby nodded. Then Weiss <em>slid</em> on in. It felt <em>wonderful</em>. Ruby moaned, throwing her head back and gasping for air as she felt the shaft sliding deeper and deeper inside of her as Weiss pushed forward. The stirring of arousal that she had been feeling inside of her before was <em>nothing</em> compared to what was spreading through her body now. It felt so <em>good</em>, in every single part of her. Ruby gasped and twitched, feeling the shaft spreading her open as she got fucked for the very first time in her life.<br/><br/>Ruby stared up at Weiss. Weiss was looking down at her with a shocked, happy expression on her face, like she couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Ruby couldn’t either, really. She hadn’t known that sex could feel so <em>good</em>. When she had masturbated, it had been just as much to clear her head as it had been for anything else. But feeling <em>this</em>, feeling Weiss inside of her, pressed against her? It was better than Ruby had thought possible. It was <em>so</em> much better than she had thought and she was feeling so <em>happy</em> as Weiss started to slowly slide back and forth.<br/><br/>Weiss’s dick went further inside of Ruby with every thrust. It felt kind of <em>weird</em>, actually, Ruby’s inner walls getting pushed apart as the shaft moved back and forth inside of her. Weird, but good. Ruby <em>liked</em> what she was feeling and she wanted to feel more of it. She closed her eyes and shivered as she felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of her, turning into something that she couldn’t believe she had gone for so long without having.<br/><br/>Ruby had lost her hymen <em>years</em> ago. With all of the training that she went through, all those leaps and kicks and jumps, how couldn’t she? She had been practicing with Crescent Rose, there had been a moment of pain and Ruby’s screams when she saw that she was bleeding from her insides had brought Yang and Dad out at a dead run. After she had been calmed down and taught a bit about how females worked, Ruby had pretty much stopped thinking about it. This was the first time it had occurred to her in almost three years.<br/><br/>And she was glad that had happened when it did. It meant there was nothing more than a bit of discomfort as she felt herself getting stretched out instead of actual <em>pain</em>. Ruby looked up at Weiss and shivered, staring at her beautiful, sweet lover as Weiss slowly slid deeper and deeper inside of her, filling Ruby up and making her feel so <em>tingly</em>, inside and out.<br/><br/>“It feels good, Weiss,” Ruby said softly. “I love this.”<br/><br/>“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, one hand squeezing down on Ruby’s hip as she pushed further and further into Ruby’s body.<br/><br/>Every inch made it feel better and better. Ruby looked down and shivered. She couldn’t believe that Weiss was reaching so far inside of her. Ruby never bothered with more than just one finger inside of her when she was masturbating. Mostly, she focused on her clit and her pussy lips, instead of actually moving in and out of her folds. And that had always felt nice enough. But <em>now</em>, this was really something more. Something so much better. Ruby shivered as she felt Weiss’s hot, hard rod reaching so <em>deep</em> inside of her and feeling so <em>good</em> as it did so.<br/><br/>Weiss was picking up speed, starting to move faster and faster inside of Ruby. And it was feeling <em>really</em> good. Ruby shivered and moaned as she felt the girl who had suddenly become her favorite person in the entire world (sorry, Yang, sorry Dad) sliding in and out of her and making wonderful sensations spread through Ruby’s entire body, feelings that were <em>so</em> much better than anything that she had ever felt before. Ruby loved them and she loved Weiss for making them happen.<br/><br/>Ruby could feel an orgasm building up inside of her. It was going to be a <em>great</em> orgasm, she could tell. Really, really good. Amazing, in fact. She shivered and rocked back and forth underneath Weiss as her lover kept on sliding in and out of her. Any minute now, she was actually going to cum because of someone else. That thought was strange and wonderful to Ruby. She couldn’t wait to see what it would actually feel like.<br/><br/>Weiss reached down to gently rub Ruby’s breast. And that was enough to make her cum. Ruby moaned, throwing her head back as she felt pleasure stronger than anything else she had ever felt go ripping through her. She gasped and moaned, twitching around on the floor as she felt the pleasure rising to a peak inside of her. She <em>loved</em> this and she wanted so much more of it. She could feel her pussy squeezing down around the dick inside of her, getting tighter than it ever had when she had masturbated. She gasped and whined in the back of her throat as Weiss kept on fucking her, drawing her shaft in and out of Ruby over and over again.<br/><br/>Ruby felt like stars were flashing on and off inside of her head. She couldn’t help but feel <em>amazing</em> as she felt everything go sweeping through her, making her feel so much better than anything else ever had.<br/><br/>And the entire time, Weiss kept on fucking her, drawing her dick back and forth, sliding in and out of Ruby over and over again. It felt so <em>good</em> and Ruby was so happy that Weiss was here with her, doing this to her and with her.<br/><br/>“Weiss,” Ruby gasped, fighting to get air back into her lungs after her orgasm. “Weiss, thank you, Weiss, that was the best, I love you so <em>much</em>.”<br/><br/>“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said with a shiver, looking down at Ruby. “You’re so <em>cute</em>.”<br/><br/>Ruby smiled widely as she felt Weiss keep on sliding in and out of her pussy, making wonderful little tingles spread through her body. Ruby had never bothered to keep on… having fun… after her first orgasm. For one, privacy was pretty hard to get around Beacon. For another, she had never felt the <em>need</em>. But now, with Weiss here with her, Ruby wanted <em>more</em>. And Weiss was going to give her more.<br/><br/>And it was going to feel so good as it happened. Ruby shivered, wondering what Weiss’s own orgasm would be like. She hoped that Weiss would be able to enjoy it just as much as Ruby had. Weiss <em>deserved</em> to enjoy it, after all.<br/><br/>Ruby reached up and played with Weiss’s body. Not just her breasts, but everything that Ruby could reach. She ran her hands all over Weiss’s frame, touching and stroking her and finding so many wonderful ways to make Weiss feel good as Weiss kept on driving her shaft in and out of Ruby’s stretched folds.<br/><br/>“Ruby,” Weiss said, her voice almost choked, “you’re so pretty and I’m, I’m-!”<br/><br/>“You can cum, Weiss!” Ruby said quickly, nodding her head up and down. “You’ve made me feel good and I want you to feel just as good!”<br/><br/>Weiss shakily nodded her head and started to pick up the pace. Ruby gasped at the feeling spreading through her as Weiss started to go faster and faster inside of her. Ruby moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as the pleasure built up and up inside of her very <em>soul</em>. And as good as it felt for her, it had to feel so much better for Weiss, Ruby was <em>sure</em> of that.<br/><br/>She could feel Weiss’s rod twitching inside of her. Ruby looked down at her belly, but obviously couldn’t see anything more than just a <em>hint</em> of Weiss’s shaft as it pumped in and out of her again and again. So she lifted her eyes to look at Weiss herself.<br/><br/>And Weiss looked <em>beautiful</em>. Ruby’s partner and best friend was just so <em>hot</em>. The look of rampant desire on her face was really something special and Ruby felt her heart beat a little bit faster as she stared.<br/><br/>And Weiss came. Her dick twitched and pulsed inside of Ruby and Ruby gasped at how it felt. And then she was getting <em>filled up</em>. Pumped full of so much cum and it felt so <em>good</em>. Ruby moaned, closing her eyes as she felt a shiver run through her entire body as she felt something hot and sticky landing inside of her pussy, covering her inner walls.<br/><br/>Weiss kept on cumming, pumping Ruby full of more and more cum. Ruby moaned in the back of her throat as she felt Weiss’s orgasm filling her up. Ruby’s legs were twitching and kicking as she felt the pleasure inside of her. It was such <em>good</em> pleasure, too, so very satisfying in ways that Ruby would never have thought were possible.<br/><br/>Ruby moaned as she looked up into Weiss’s face. And Weiss was moaning as she stared down at Ruby’s crotch, where her dick was pushed in deep inside of Ruby. Ruby shivered and laid a hand on it, rubbing her fingers against Weiss’s dick. That made Weiss gasp as well as she looked up at Ruby and smiled.<br/><br/>“Ruby, that was,” Weiss paused and shivered. “That was better than I had words for.”<br/><br/>“Same here,” Ruby said quickly, nodding her head up and down. “The way you made me feel, it was- oh, <em>Weiss!”<br/></em><br/>Ruby reached up and hugged Weiss. She pulled Weiss close against her, hearing the slender girl squeak as she got tugged forward. That made Ruby giggle and she rubbed the back of Weiss’s head as she embraced the small, beautiful girl. Weiss shifted around before getting comfortable on top of Ruby’s body.<br/><br/>The two of them kissed once more. It was much more languid than the earlier ones, sharing more of their mutual passion and love for each other than lust. Ruby’s hands were behind Weiss’s back while Weiss’s hands were loosely draped around Ruby’s head, forming something of a pillow. As the two of them kissed, Ruby smiled.<br/><br/>She could still feel Weiss’s dick inside of her. It was still <em>very</em> hard and still making Ruby feel good. She could also feel the mingled cum and arousal leaking out of her as Ruby shifted around.<br/><br/>“Want to go again?” Ruby asked, looking up at Weiss.<br/><br/>Weiss only thought about that for a second before nodding. Ruby cheered before kissing Weiss and trying to rock her hips enough to get Weiss’s cock to move in and out of her. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do.<br/><br/>So it was a pretty good thing when Weiss started thrusting in and out again. There was just one small problem.<br/><br/>Ruby was starting to feel kind of… sore. Not in her pussy, which was still feeling <em>great</em>. But on her back. The carpet hadn’t been very thick to begin with and now, after so long bumping against it, it was <em>really</em> thin. <br/><br/>“Actually, could we stop?” Ruby asked, looking up at Weiss. “And maybe, I dunno, do it…” she tried to think of a different sex position. “Some other way?”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Weiss said, pulling out of Ruby. “Here, get on your hands and knees, facing away from me.”<br/><br/>Ruby did exactly that, looking behind her shoulder at Weiss. It felt a bit funny to be like this, presenting herself without trying to cover herself up. But it also didn’t really feel <em>wrong</em>, did it? In fact, Ruby kind of liked it. Especially when Weiss grabbed her butt and rubbed her shaft back and forth along it.<br/><br/>“You have a really cute rear, Ruby,” Weiss said, running a hand along it and gently squeezing it. “I like it.”<br/><br/>“Thanks, Weiss!” Ruby chirped happily, any worries she might have felt melting away. “You too!”<br/><br/>Ruby could actually <em>hear</em> Weiss rolling her eyes at that as Ruby realized what she had said. She blushed hard but didn’t say anything more, hoping that Weiss was ready to help… take Ruby’s mind off of things.<br/><br/>And when she felt the tip of Weiss’s cock pressing against her, Ruby knew that she was. Ruby didn’t wait around. Instead, she pushed backwards, feeling the shaft sinking inside of her. It felt <em>good</em> and Ruby moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her. She loved the feeling, loved how <em>full</em> she got to feel as Weiss sank deeper and deeper inside of her, making Ruby feel <em>wonderful</em> as the pleasure built and built inside of her.<br/><br/>Ruby was a lot more opened up now, much more able to take Weiss’s shaft. And boy, was she taking it. Ruby started to lewdly moan as she felt the dick reaching deep inside of her, sliding against her walls and sending some <em>lovely</em> tingles all through her entire body as Weiss worked back and forth.<br/><br/>“Ruby, I,” Weiss started to say before pausing. “I didn’t know that you, that <em>anything</em>, could feel this good. You’re just so tight and so wet around me and I love it so <em>much</em>. I love <em>you</em>, Ruby.”<br/><br/>“I love you too, Weiss,” Ruby said quickly, meaning every word she said. “I want to do this again and again with you! I don’t want to stop, even once we get back home.”<br/><br/>Ruby could hear Weiss gasping at that but she didn’t say anything more. She just kept on fucking Ruby. And that was <em>more</em> than enough for Ruby, as she felt the hard shaft moving back and forth inside of her, going deeper and deeper and feeling better and better. Ruby moaned, rocking back and forth as well, feeling her small breasts swaying underneath her as she got fucked.<br/><br/>And she could feel Weiss’s hands moving over her body as well, going from her butt to her thighs to her back. It felt great and left wonderful little tingles all over Ruby’s body. Ruby pushed back against the, wanting to <em>feel</em> her friend touching her more and more. Wanting so much more than what she as already getting, to really <em>feel</em> all of this.<br/><br/>An orgasm was building up inside of Ruby as she rocked back and forth, feeling the shaft sliding in and out of her as she got <em>fucked</em> and used. It felt wonderful, a tingle running all through Ruby’s body as she felt the pleasure build and build until Ruby just couldn’t stand it anymore.<br/><br/>And so she came. It was <em>great</em>. Ruby moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the orgasm go sweeping through her, making her feel so <em>good</em> as she moaned, twitching and jerking. The strength almost went out of her limbs and she barely managed to avoid falling flat on her face as she felt the climax make her every muscle in her body first tighten up and then relax. She gasped and panted and whined, loving what she was feeling and so very glad that it was <em>Weiss</em> who was making her feel like this. She loved Weiss, she loved her so <em>much</em> and she was just so <em>happy</em> right now.<br/><br/>And Weiss was still fucking her, rocking back and forth as she worked for her own orgasm. Ruby could hear Weiss panting behind her, making some sweet, sweet sounds as the orgasm built up and up inside of her just like it had for Ruby. Ruby had to hope that Weiss would get to enjoy everything that she was feeling, that it would be just as good for Weiss as it had been for Ruby. Ruby actually wasn’t sure of any way that it <em>couldn’t</em> be as good.<br/><br/>It would just need to <em>happen</em>. And Ruby was pretty sure that it was going to happen soon. From the sounds that Weiss was making as she fucked Ruby, she had to be getting close to her limit. So at any minute now, her friend and partner and lover was going to reach her peak and then that was going to be <em>that</em>. And wouldn’t it be wonderful?<br/><br/>Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss’s hands tighten on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Weiss staring down at Ruby’s rear with a really <em>intense</em> look on her face. Like she was feeling more emotions than she could actually process, with pleasure being the chief among them. Ruby knew how Weiss was feeling. She had <em>just</em> felt like that herself a few minutes ago.<br/><br/>And then Weiss was pushing forward, burying herself inside of Ruby. Ruby moaned, feeling Weiss’s dick reaching as far inside of Ruby as she could, spreading open Ruby’s walls and making it feel <em>good</em>. Ruby gasped and moaned, twitching and gasping and moaning for air as she felt the pleasure build and build. It wasn’t good enough for her own orgasm. But it was for Weiss and that was what <em>mattered</em>.<br/><br/>Once again, Ruby got to feel Weiss start to fill her pussy up with cum. And once again, it felt <em>amazing</em>. Ruby shivered and moaned as she felt the cum flowing <em>deep</em> inside of her, filling her up and sending a warm flood flowing through her entire body. Ruby loved it. And she loved that Weiss had done this to her. And that Weiss was the one doing it to her. She loved so <em>much</em> about this.<br/><br/>Weiss pulled out of Ruby soon after her orgasm. But that was alright, because Ruby was feeling too sensitive for anything more right now. She <em>needed</em> a chance to rest and get her act together. She shivered and then smiled in happiness as she felt Weiss reaching down to wrap her arms around Ruby.<br/><br/>“Ruby,” Weiss said in a small, soft voice.<br/><br/>“Weiss,” Ruby said in almost the same tone. “That was… the best. “Thank you. Thank you so <em>much</em>.”<br/><br/>“I love it too,” Weiss said, planting a kiss on Ruby’s cheek as the two of them laid down on the increasingly stained carpet, trying to get comfortable and finding a good space to lay down. “And I… want to do more with you.” Ruby saw an <em>adorable</em> blush spreading across Weiss’s face. “Not just that but other stuff, too! Like going on… dates.” The last word was so quiet that Ruby could barely hear it.<br/><br/>“I want that too,” Ruby said quickly. “I want to do all kinds of stuff with you, Weiss.”<br/><br/>Ruby smiled widely, feeling a fresh load of semen trickling out of her. Wow. Just <em>wow</em>. That was amazing. That was seriously amazing and she was so happy that this had happened to her. It was the best, the absolute best. She had never loved Weiss more than she loved her partner right now at this very moment.<br/><br/>Ruby couldn’t wait to get back to Beacon to do this in a <em>proper</em> bed. And all sort of other things that could happen in a bed or out of one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>